1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computing and more particularly to service-oriented computing.
2. Description of Related Art
Service Oriented Architectures (SOA) provide a variety of advantages over more traditional methods of distributing computing. Those include and are not limited to platform-independence, loose coupling, dynamic search and binding, and location-independence. Implementations of SOA are often based on synchronous web services orchestrated by an Enterprise Service Bus (ESB), which decouples service providers from service consumers and supports service registration, discovery and orchestration including scheduling and load-balancing. In this context, service providers may operate as passive building blocks that simply perform a task when queried and reply with the result. Typically then all data requests and responses pass through the ESB, which may become a substantial bottleneck for processing service requests. Thus there is a need for systems and methods that enable improved coordination of service-oriented tasks.